From this moment on
by Ruthyroo
Summary: A one shot followed on from my chapter fiction One. Brendan and Ste's wedding day.


**Followed on from my chapter fiction One.**

**From This Moment On :)**

"Ste are you okay in the there?" Amy said as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Ste was feeing extremely nervous and the butterflies in his stomach weren't leaving any time soon.

"Yeah I'll be out in a bit Ames, it's just me nerves"

It was the day of his wedding, he was allowed to feel like this but Amy couldn't help but wonder if his sickness was due to him having doubts, although Amy seemed okay with him being back with Brendan, secretly she wanted more for him.

"Are you sure you're not having second thoughts Ste?"

Ste opened the door and looked at Amy who was wishing that she could take back what she had just said.

"I'm marrying the love of my life Amy; I just don't wanna make a fool of myself that's all"

It was as simple as that, Ste's confidence in himself wasn't great and although he had achieved so much, he still believed that with important matters, he would always mess everything up.

"Ste you won't make a fool of yourself, when you see Brendan standing there, he will be all you see. Come on get yourself sorted, I had better finish getting the kids ready, they are so excited"

Ste went into the bedroom and looked at the suit hanging up in front of him on the wardrobe door; he could hardly believe this day was here, today he was getting married and all his dreams had come true at last. The suit was by Hugo Boss and light grey in colour, they had both decided to wear the same. He was just about to start getting dressed when he heard Brendan's voice, Amy was stressing at him, something about it being bad luck.

"No you can't see him Brendan, its bad luck to see each other, get yourself home"

But Brendan wasn't giving up, he just wanted to see his boy, he opened the bedroom door but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Steven….Steven, where are ye?"

"I'm here Bren but I don't want to see you before we get married its bad luck and we don't need any more of that"

Brendan knew where he was hiding.

"Right if I can find ye, then I get to kiss ye"

He went over to the wardrobe and opened the door to find Ste huddled up, the look on his face, he certainly wasn't happy.

"I know it's supposed to be bad luck but I had to see ye, make sure ye still wanted to do this"

Brendan took Ste's hand and pulled him out of the wardrobe.

"So do I get my kiss or not?"

Ste never could deny him anything and gave in, kissing him tenderly, at first anyway. Passion always did take over and today was no exception.

"Ye are so fucking sexy"

"Bren you need to leave otherwise we'll miss our own wedding"

"I know, I know, im going. Don't be late"

"Never, see you soon Mr Brady"

Ste got himself dressed, he had never seen himself look so smart and the red tie went superbly, which was Brendan's choice of course, but it worked. He walked out of the bedroom and in to the living room to see his family waiting for him.

"Wow….Ste…you…look….amazing"

Amy was blown away by him.

"You guys look great too"

Lucas (the page boy) was wearing grey trousers and a red shirt and Leah (the bridesmaid) was wearing a red dress with little clicky shoes to match, they both looked adorable, Amy was wearing a light blue dress, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Ste what are you like, look at your tie. Come here I'll do it."

Ste felt so happy, he knew deep down how Amy felt about Brendan yet here she was supporting him anyway.

"Thanks Ames"

"What for Ste?"

"For this, for being there, for everything you've done for me and for giving me away. I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

Ste couldn't help but feel emotional, he may not have had any love growing up, Pauline and Terry were a disgrace, but now he really did have it all and his past didn't matter anymore. Finally, at last he was truly loved, and he felt richer than the wealthiest person in the world.

"You ready Ste? Its time"

The ceremony was being held at Chester registry office, nothing fancy and the guest list was kept to just family and friends, which consisted of: Cheryl, Declan, Padraig, Joel, Lynsey, Mitzee, Riley, Nancy, Darren, Jacqui, Rhys, Ash, Ally and Barney. When they arrived everyone was already inside.

"I feel so nervous Amy"

"Ste just remember what I said okay? This is it, deep breaths."

But Amy was right, once he saw Brendan; it was like he was the only one in the room. He looked so gorgeous standing there, strong and proud with a smile on his face. Ste thought that he looked good in the suit but Brendan, wow; he made it look like it was made just for him. Seeing him made all his nerves fade but his heart was pounding, he'd never been more in love with him.

Amy walked Ste the short distance to Brendan with the kid's trailing behind, they didn't take their eyes of each other the whole time and Ste took his place by Brendan's side.

"You look exceptionally beautiful Steven"

Ste beamed, his smile said it all.

"We are gathered here today to witness the civil partnership of Brendan Brady and Steven Hay"

They had both decided to write their own vows and although Ste would struggle he wanted to do this for Brendan.

"Brendan, I have loved you for what feels like the longest time and being here with you today, well it's like all my dreams have come true. There was a time when I thought that we weren't going to make it but it has been proven over the last four years how much we need each other and I believe that nothing will ever come between us again. I know that things haven't always been easy but I wouldn't change anything, even the bad times, they have made us who we are now. The thing is I just don't work without you and I want to spend the rest my life by your side and in your arms. You are my lover and my friend and you have always been the one for me. I love you."

"Steven, I knew from the first moment I met ye that ye would be an important part of my life, but ye are so much more than that now, ye are my life. I have made a lot of mistakes and im not proud of the things I have put ye through but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to ye. I will look after ye, protect ye and be true to ye as long as I shall live. Ye make me feel so many things, I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way about someone, but ye have taught me so much and for that im grateful. You make me smile Steven and with ye I'm happier than I have ever been. Ye are my soul mate, my better half, ye complete me. Thank you for not giving up on me, on us. I love ye."

The ceremony was sealed with a very loving and sensual kiss, they had both never been so happy. Their lives together had just started, and the future had never looked better, they had forever now and they would love each other as long as they both lived….

From this moment on.

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please read and review xxx**


End file.
